AP1 is a 104 amino acid artificial protein design based on the crystal structure that we determined of a four helix bundle of peptides. If we can solve the X-ray crystal structure it would represent the first artificial protein with a well defined and well determined three dimensional structure; a milestone in the field of de novo design of artificial proteins.